Vermelho
by VitoriaPrinceSnape
Summary: Gina foi raptada por Tom. Quando ela volta para a Ordem, ela já não tem mais certeza se realmente ama Harry, ou se ela está amando o Inimigo mais terrível do mundo bruxo: Tom M. Riddle, mais conhecido como Voldemort.


Nome da fic: Vermelho.

Autora: Vitória Prince Snape.

Censura: Rated T.

Tipo: Oneshot.

Shipper: Ginny Weasley e Tom Riddle.

Avisos ou Alertas: Bom, como pode-se ver, essa é uma fic Tom\Ginny, se não gostas, não leia. Click em voltar ou feche a página – ah, ok, não sejamos tão dramáticos -, e se gosta... Leia, oras. E, ah, cansei dos meus "Tom's" Ooc. Chega, isso vai mudar, e já.

Notas: Essa é a primeira Oneshot de uma trilogia de Fics desse Shipper. É aconselhável que se leia essa fic primeiro. Se quiser arriscas, fique a vontade.

OoOoOoOoOo

**Gina Weasley tinha medo de escuro, e ela estava isolada em um lugar muito escuro. Ela sabia que Riddle havia colocado-a ali, para que Harry Potter viesse resgatá-la. O que Tom Riddle não sabia, era que Harry estava viajando junto com Alvo Dumbledore a procura de Horcruxes. Se Riddle desconfiasse, ela já estaria morta. **

**Gina ergueu levemente a cabeça, ao ver a porta se abrir. **

**- Olá, Ginevra. – disse um homem vestido de preto.**

**- Olá, Tom. – disse Gina olhando o chão.**

**- Você sabe muito bem que eu odeio esse nome, Ginevra. Ou eu vou ter que refrescar a sua memória? – falou Riddle irritado olhando-a ameaçadoramente.**

**- E você sabe que eu detesto Ginevra, então estamos quites. – falou Gina com uma coragem maior do que tinha.**

**- Não, Ginevra. – disse Riddle fitando-a, um pouco mais suave. – Nós não estamos quites. Eu sou muito mais superior a você. Então nós nunca estaremos quites. E, eu não tenho culpa se você tem esse nome horrível. Ginevra.**

**- Eu já disse que odeio o meu nome! E, é Gina, se você não sabe! – gritou Gina irritada.**

**- Eu te chamo pelo nome que eu quiser, entendido, Ginevra? – perguntou Riddle levando as mãos ao bolso, e tirando dele uma varinha.**

**- Já que é assim, eu te chamo pelo nome que eu quiser, entendido, Tom? – perguntou Gina.**

**- Cuidado com a língua afiada que você tem. – falou Riddle apontando a varinha para o peito de Gina. – Crucio! – disse ele sorrindo.**

**Gina gritou, gritou e gritou. A dor era muito forte, ela não estava agüentando de dor.**

**- E agora, a sua coragem está aonde? – perguntou Riddle sorrindo doentiamente.**

**Gina engoliu em seco, mas ficou quieta, fitando as paredes.**

**- Onde está o seu namorado, Ginevra? – perguntou Riddle.**

**- Eu não sei. – falou Gina – a ultima vez que o vi, ele disse que precisava sair, para resolver umas... Umas coisas... Com o Prof. Dumbledore. – Mentiu ela.**

**- Que coisas, Ginevra? – perguntou Riddle erguendo a sobrancelha.**

**- Oclumência. – falou Gina rapidamente.**

**- Oclumência? Seu namorado é tão tosco a ponto de não saber fechar a mente? – Riddle parecia incrédulo.**

**- Pois é. – falou Gina distraída e depois acrescentou – Er... Eu quis dizer, não é. O Harry não é tosco. Ele só não sabe oclumência, o que é que tem demais nisso?**

**- Isso apenas prova, o que eu pensava, Ginevra. Que o seu namorado não tem a menor chance contra mim. – disse Riddle.**

**- Não fale assim dele! Ele é o Eleito! A profecia diz: "**_**um não pode sobreviver, enquanto o outro viver**_**"! E, eu vou te contar uma novidade, Tom, é ele quem vai viver! Ele vai te matar, Tom Riddle e quando ele fizer isso, eu vou estar lá para rir! Ele vai te matar, Tom Riddle, por que ele sabe que você tem Horcruxes, e ele já está atrás de muitas delas, ele e Dumbledore estão a caminho de destruir mais uma de suas Horcruxes! Você tem apenas cinco Horcruxes restante, Tom! E não vai demorar muito para o Harry te matar, e quando ele fizer isso, eu vou chorar de rir! E, eu vou rir muito! Mas, muito mesmo! – disse Gina.**

**- Hmmm... Obrigada por ter me poupado o trabalho de tentar achar a profecia, você já me contou o que diz nela. E, também é bom saber que o seu ilustre namorado, é o Eleito. E, você me contou algo do qual eu precisava saber, sobre as minhas Horcruxes. Que bom que você me avisou, assim, eu poderei tomar cuidado com elas, e vou redobrar a proteção delas. – disse Riddle enquanto saia pela porta. – e, só para punir o seu namoradinho, você vai ficar aqui por mais alguns dias. Mas, logo vai sair, pois a presença de uma Weasley no mesmo lugar que eu, me enoja. – e então ele sorriu cínico – E, ainda mais por que essa Weasley é a namorada de Potter. – e então finalmente ele saiu pela porta – vamos ver quanto tempo você agüenta confinada aqui, sem ver seus amigos, seu namorado, sua família, e, é claro, com a minha ilustre companhia – ele disse enquanto a porta se fechava.**

**Gina encarou o chão abismada, ela havia acabado de revelar coisas confidencias, só faltou ela dizer onde era a sede da Ordem da Fênix.**

**Gina encostou a cabeça na parede e começou a chorar.**

**- Ele vai matar o Harry. – dizia ela – A culpa é minha! O monstro do Tom vai matar o Harry e a culpa é minha!**

**Gina então fechou os olhos com força, e esperou ao menos morrer.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**Já haviam se passado dois dias desde que Gina estava presa. Riddle havia dito que ela iria poder ir embora logo, mas, quando seria logo?**

**Riddle já tinha a resposta. Ele entrou na sala em que Gina estava e foi direto ao assunto.**

**- Ginevra, você poderá ir embora hoje. Sei que isso é um alivio tanto para mim, quanto para você. Sei também que você está morrendo de medo pela vida de seu namorado, mas, saiba que se você abrir a boca, eu te trago aqui e você não vai viver para ver o sol nascer. Isso é uma ameaça, se é o que estás se perguntando. Escute com atenção, Ginevra, você não deve dar uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu aqui, espero que você tenha entendido o que eu disse. Isto é, não diga que eu sei que o seu ilustre namoradinho e o velho Dumbledore estão atrás das minhas Horcruxes, e, não diga que eu já sei sobre a profecia. Quero também que você fique de bicou calado sobre eu saber de ele ser o Eleito. E, creio que se você disser algo, a ordem toda vai estar contra você. Você será a traidora, ninguém vai se importar se eu souber. Mas, eu quero que você saiba que o que você me disse, vai apenas me deixar mais informado e vai me ajudar ainda mais a derrotar o tão famoso Harry Potter. Entendido, Ginevra? – perguntou Riddle.**

**- Por que você vai me deixar ir embora? Achei que o seu hobbie preferido fosse me atazanar, me humilhar e me deixar sentindo como se eu fosse uma estúpida bruxa abortada. Então escute aqui, Tom Riddle, se eu quiser, eu conto, se eu quiser, eu digo que você descobriu sobre as Horcruxes. Você não manda em mim. Se um dia eu tive medo de você, isto não vai se repetir. Eu odeio você, Tom Riddle! – gritou Gina.**

**- Sério mesmo, Ginevra? Pois, saiba que, eu não dou à mínima se você contar a todos que eu já sei de todos os planos deles contra mim. Saiba que, isso não vai me afetar, já você... – ele deixou a frase suspensa – e cuidado com suas palavras, ou eu posso de deixar aqui para todo o sempre. E, vá, suma da minha frente o mais rápido que puder. Mas, cuidado, algo me diz que vamos nos encontrar novamente, e mais rápido do que pensamos. – disse Riddle e então saiu pela porta.**

**OoOoOoOoOo**

**- GINA! – gritou Hermione assim que a viu passar pela porta da mansão Black. – Onde você estava?**

**Gina se sentiu cada vez mais culpada. Ela abraçou Hermione e começou a Chorar ao se lembrar das palavras de Riddle: **_**"Creio que se você disser algo, a ordem toda vai estar contra você."**_

**- Mione, o Tom... – ela parou ao ver o olhar de reprovação de sua amiga ao mencionar o nome **_**Tom**_**. – O Voldemort, ele... Ele me raptou, e... Ele... – ela não terminou apenas continuou a chorar.**

**- Gina... Calma, está tudo bem. Ele não vai mais poder fazer nada contra você! – dizia Hermione, mas, pelo seu tom de voz, nem ela estava convencida.**

**- Isso é mentira. Ele pode me ter na palma da mão dele quando ele quiser. Ele só não me matou hoje, por que ele está tramando algo. Do contrario eu estaria morta. Eu não temo por mim. Temo por vocês. – disse Gina.**

**- Gina. Gina. Calma, vai ficar tudo bem. Nós vamos proteger você... O Harry vai...**

**- O Harry não! – Gritou Gina entrando em prantos – É isso que ele quer! Ele quer matar o Harry! Ele vai me usar para isso. Eu prefiro morrer, a saber, que eu fui à causadora da morte do Harry! O Harry é o escolhido, o Harry é o um único que pode matar o To... Voldemort! – e depois ela parou, afastou-se de Hermione e sentou no chão, encostando a cabeça na parede fria. – O Riddle só está me usando, para chegar ao Harry.**

**Gina subiu correndo as escadas, e se trancou em seu quarto, ignorando os chamados de Harry, Rony e Hermione.**

**- O Pior de tudo, é que, eu ainda sinto algo por Tom. Por mais que ele tenha me feito sofrer, no meu segundo ano. Por mais que ele tenha me enganado, me feito pensar em como eu sou burra e inferior, perto dele. Por mais que, ele tenha feito tudo isso comigo. Eu ainda sinto algo por ele. – Gina diz para as paredes – E, só para você saber, eu só estou com o Harry para ver se consigo esquecer-me de Tom Riddle! Eu me odeio!**

**Gina suspira ao ouvir que os chamados de seus amigos continuam. Ela se encaminha até a porta e abre-a.**

**- Quê foi? – perguntou Gina cerrando os dentes para não chorar ao ver o rosto angustiado de Harry.**

**- O que o Voldemort fez com você, Gina? – perguntou Harry.**

**- Nada. – mentiu Gina.**

**Ah, se ele não tivesse feito nada, ela não estaria angustiada, quase chorando ao perceber que ela estava com saudades dele.**

**- Gina... – pediu Harry.**

**- Eu já disse que ele não fez nada! Nada! Chega, por que vocês não me deixam em paz! Droga! – e ela fechou a porta na cara de todos.**

**Gina voltou correndo de novo para a cama. E fechou os olhos.**

**- Bom, segundo o que ele diz, eu vou voltar a ver ele logo. E, eu espero que esse logo, o mais rápido o possível. Estou com saudades dele – e então ela se levantou e começou a andar a pelo quarto.**

**Ela bufou com raiva e se jogou na cama, não demorando a dormir.**

_**Fim (?) P.S**__**1: **__**Continua em "Coragem."**_

N\a: Bom, eu comecei a ficar cansada de ter nada para fazer. E, então resolvi ir ler Fics. Aí, eu acabei por ler um Tom&Ginny. E então fiquei com vontade de fazer uma. Mas, que o meu Tom não fosse OOC.

Ah, Ok. Não ficou. Mas, a Gina deve ter ficado um pouquinho...

Ok, bom, continua em coragem, por que eu quero fazer tudo relativo a vermelho.

E, eu acho que a cor da coragem é vermelho. Bom, minha N\A é isso.


End file.
